


Malec's love letters

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Malec, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Magnus and Alec exchange sealed old-fashioned letters in their first Valentine's Day together.





	Malec's love letters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Malectine's Day, loves.
> 
> I just wanted to share my love for Malec and some of my favourite songs.
> 
> Please feel free to comment which of the songs you can find! ;-)
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

 

** MAGNUS’ LOVE LETTER TO ALEC. **

 

When I first met you, Alexander, my heart had been closed off for almost a century. You already know that. I was tired of losing beloved people; of being rejected because of my warlock condition; of being used because of the benefits of my magic.

I was lonely, but nobody could tell.

I was the great pretender.

But you came along, and my world was turned upside down. You tried to fight your feelings for me, to deny your own nature. But your eyes, oh, your wonderful, soulful eyes spoke of a different need.

You looked for every chance of meeting me. Your mouth said things that were meant to keep me away but your eyes begged for me to understand. To break your walls.

Even if you weren’t aware.

You needed me.

You, of all people, someone from an elitist race that had always looked upon the likes of me. You! A Shadowhunter, no less.

And even so….

I’ve never found anyone so worthy of being fought for.

But in the end, you were the one who took the big step and changed my world forever.

We’ve had our ups and down since. But our love is not as any other love I’ve ever felt.

Now I don’t need to pretend anymore.

I am in love with you, Alexander, and I always will.

I am a warlock in love.

And I’m happy.

In this Valentine’s Day, I just wanted you to know. For the rest of my life.

 

 

 

  

** ALEC’S LOVE LETTER TO MAGNUS. **

I had seen pictures of you before we met, Magnus. You were this absolutely gorgeous, exotic, charismatic, faraway character from the Downworld.

You were someone I had been taught to disdain and even despise.

You were everything I should hate.

A half-demon.

Instead, and despite all my rejecting and foul behavior towards you, you never gave up on me. You showed me nothing but respect and care. And love. Oh, how much love is your heart capable of feeling!

I wanted to be free, but I didn’t know it. I only knew that I could never have what I wanted.

What I needed.

But then you showed up at that fake ceremony. I kissed you then, and you were right, I did it for myself. To stand in front of those that had always made me feel as if I was a freak. To stop me from hating myself and letting my duty to choose my path in life.

I was being selfish, for the first time in my life.

But you saw right through me.

You should have thrown me aside at once.

Instead, you listened to me.

You never lied to me.

You found where my demons hid and help me to accept them and get over them.

You waited for me to be ready.

You helped me to love myself.

And with you, I understood that lineage doesn’t define a person. You are a better angel than many Shadowhunters with angelic blood.

I finally found someone.

I’m a Shadowhunter in love.

And I’m happy.

In this Valentine’s Day, I just wanted you to know. Just in case.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing. 
> 
> How many songs did you find???
> 
> Thanks for reading! XOXO


End file.
